te extraño
by sakurita chibi
Summary: sakura esta trizte por la partida de shaoran y cuenta lo que siente en esos momentos... entren y leean... denle la oportunidad.. si el summary no es muy bueno.. jeje pero la historia si ji...


**Ya tiene mucho que hice esta historia… solo que no la había pasado a computadora... jejeje… y que bueno porque aproveche y la modifique pues ahora que lo pienso... estaba mal redactada… espero les agrade… está un poco triste... o al menos a mi parecer... es un songfic.**

_Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen (de ser así habría hecho que se besaran en el final) jeje…si no a las geniales chicas de klamp… uso a los personajes para entretenerlos y a mí también..._

Todo esto lo cuenta Sakura:

Hasta hace poco mi vida era perfecta, pero por cosas del destino ya no es así…desde aquel día en que todo se terminó… me volví una persona diferente fría y solitaria… ya no soy la misma Sakura que todos conocieron ¿Por qué cambie? Pues…Fue por el… desde que se marchó mi vida se transformó, tres años han pasado y aún sigo sufriendo por su ausencia… tantas cosas tantos recuerdos…

-Flash back-

Sakura- Shaoran! Hola... tenía ganas de verte

Shaoran- yo también... y eso que ayer nos vimos

Sakura- si pero eso no quita que te quiera tanto y que siempre te quiera ver

Shaoran- eres tan linda… mi dulce pétalo...

Tomoyo- Kyaaaaaa… que románticos que son!

Sakura- to… Tomoyo.. Deja de grabar.. Por.. Favor

Tomoyo- pero si se ven tan lindos

-Fin flash back-

Pensé que nada podría ser mejor que ese día… pero me equivoque, las dos siguientes semanas Shaoran se comportaba raro y distante con migo y yo no sabía la razón, así que le pedí a Tomoyo que investigara… pero cuando ella se enteró me dijo que era mejor que yo me enterara por el mismo, eso me alarmo y trate de hablar con Shaoran quien me evito pero al ver que realmente estaba preocupada tubo que decirme todo…

-Flash back-

Shaoran- creo que he tiempo de decirte algo importante

Él tenía una mirada fría como muy pocas veces la he visto- sí que ocurre- le dije temiendo muchas cosas

Shaoran- veras… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… es que yo..

Sakura- Shaoran dime por favor me estas preocupando mucho

Shaoran- veras… hace dos semanas y media recibí una llamada de mi madre y… me dijo que ya era hora de que me preparara para asumir el cargo de líder del clan lee ya que es mi responsabilidad como el único hombre de la familia

Sakura- me alegro mucho por ti Shaoran

Shaoran- es que no es solo eso

Sakura- A que te refieres?

Shaoran- tengo que volver a Hong Kong y es probable que nunca más regrese a Japón

Sakura- cómo?¡?¡ pero… entonces… tu… yo… Shaoran! Nuestra relación?

Shaoran- sí.. Es por eso que estaba muy distante con tigo, no sabía cómo lo tomarías.. Y esto es muy difícil para mí.. Pues… eres la persona más importante para mí… así que…

-me avente a sus brazos sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, lo único que yo quería era regresar el tiempo para que no me dijera eso… me solté a llorar.- Shaoran que va a pasar a partir de ahora-

Shaoran- no se… no quiero dejarte… pero… no puedo hacer nada… mi madre es quien me lo pidió… y no puedo fallarle.

Sakura- lo se… no puedes fallar en algo así…pero entonces que aremos..

Shaoran- Sakura.. Yo no te mantendré atada a una promesa… no es justo para ti…así que..

Sakura- ¡no lo digas!... sé que seria lo mejor pero Shaoran yo te amo… no quiero dejarte ir…

*seguía llorando… sabía que era inútil hacerlo pero… no podía evitarlo… así que decidí huir de ahí … no me importo nada.. Salí corriendo de la escuela sin importarme que las clases aun no terminaban… lo único que quería en ese momento era huir de la realidad…

Shaoran- Sakura… ¡espera por favor!

El intento seguirme pero fue inútil… corrí con todas mis fuerzas que me perdió de vista, llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, el pequeño kero me vio y me pregunto que que tenía, a cambio recibió un no me molestes

Unas horas más tardes Tomoyo llego a mi casa entregadme mis cosas y preguntándome que me había pasado, le conté todo y me dijo que hiciera lo posible por hacer que la última semana de Shaoran en Japón fuera inolvidable para él y que me quedara con los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos..

-Fin flash back-

Seguí el consejo de mi amiga y hable con él, su última semana pasamos momentos juntos y fueron inolvidables ,fue entonces que llego el día de su partida y fuimos a despedirlo al aeropuerto, me sentí triste pero no quise demostrar mi debilidad ante él y los demás, así soporte mi sufrimiento en silencio durante 6 meses…

**No sabes cuánto llore**

**Solo sabes cuánto te ame**

**Y te espere**

**Prometiste un día volver**

**Con un beso sobre mi piel**

A partir de ese tiempo me empecé a volver diferente, ya casi no era tan alegre como cuando estaba el… me di cuenta de que era realidad lo que me decían… la felicidad eterna no existe… quise hacerme la fuerte ante mis amigos y fingía que estaba feliz como si nada hubiera pasado y la realidad era que no me sentía bien emocionalmente, hasta hice que kero se cambiara de habitación con el pretexto de que era mejor que tuviera más espacio para que hiciera lo que quisiera… mi padre y mi hermano además de Tomoyo se dieron cuenta de mi tristeza y querían ayudar… aunque en el fondo era inútil… yukito trataba de animarme, pero prefería encerrarme en mi cuarto

**Y me encerré**

**Sola en mí cuarto**

**No abriré**

Así paso el año y yo seguía pensando en el en que era ser su vida de vez en cuando me escribía y era ahí cuando recuperaba un poco de mi ánimo, pronto termino el año y pasamos al siguiente nivel, me refiero que pasamos a segundo de secundaria, claro Tomoyo seguía conmigo y era gracias a ella que de repente tomaba la decisión de olvidarte para no sufrir más…

**Debo olvidarte sé que podre**

**Solo el tiempo **

**Puede borrarte y echarte de mi piel baby**

Pero era inútil pues él estaba en mi mente, su recuerdo estaba muy guardado en el fondo de mi corazón que me era imposible y en lugar de olvidarle hasta lo recordaba más y pensaba en que sería de mí y me ponía más triste aun…

**Todo lo que pudo ser no será**

**Dime que puedo hacer si el amor hoy se va**

**Nada al parecer te ara regresar dime**

**Que puedo hacer si el amor hoy se va**

recuerdo que me llamo y me puse contenta pensé que fue bueno el no olvidar y pensé que aun le importaba mucho, me conto que es lo que era de su vida, su entrenamiento era complicado su preparación para ser líder era mucho trabajo y que le costaba trabajo estar sin mí y que me extrañaba, después de que dijo eso me sentí tan reconfortada y después me dijiste que no podrías volver ese año, yo le dije que no se preocupara que de eso nos ocupábamos en otro momento… después de eso colgamos

**Ya no me has vuelto a llamar**

**Y me duele pensar tanto en tu amor**

**Yo puse mi fe en ti**

**Por confiar todo lo perdí **

Pensé que me hablaría más seguido, las cartas ya no me llegaban, el ya no me escriba, lo comprendí en un principio pero… hasta ahora.. Esa ha sido la única llamada que recibí, ya se ha cumplido el año desde que llamo.

Sé que me estoy haciendo daño en esta soledad y quisiera… pero no encuentro solución.

**Sola en mi cuarto no abriré**

**Debo olvidarte sé que podre**

**Solo el tiempo puede echarte de mi piel**

De vez en cuando Tomoyo me pide que me pruebe los trajes que aun confecciona, le ayudo para distraerme y en ocasiones kero me acompaña. Quiero ser feliz de nuevo, no quiero arruinarme la vida necesito salir adelante, he tenido mis recaídas y me encierro, pero espero lograr extrañarlo lo menos posible algunas cosas me hacen tenerle en mis pensamientos y los recuerdos me invaden.. Lástima.. Son solo eso.. Recuerdos

**Y no es tan fácil que borre**

**Tus besos y todo el recuerdo **

**De nuestro gran amor**

**Como te extraño**

**Como quisiera volverte a ver**

Tres años y medio han pasado des de que se fue y ahora estoy haciendo los trámites para la preparatoria, y aun me pregunto cómo estará, que será de él, lo volveré a ver, se acordara de mí, trato de asimilar las cosas aunque la pregunta de si volverá aun ronda en mi mente…

**Todo lo que pudo ser no será **

**Dime que puedo hacer si el amor hoy se va**

**Nada al parecer te ara regresar**

**Dime que puedo hacer si el amor hoy se va**

Aun así lo seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida… mi querido Shaoran, si no vuelve será mi recuerdo más preciado… y si no, y si regresa a mi lado le querré con todo mi corazón solo a él.. A mi pequeño lobo…

**Kyaaaaaa…. Snif snif.. Yo misma lloro por lo que escribí.. Como puedo ser tan cruel al hacer sufrir así a Sakura.. O dios.. Que mala.. Pero.. Es que esto se me ocurrió porque me encontraba viendo por milésima vez la serie.. Jejeje… espero les gustara.. Y que me dejen sus comentarios.. Si les gusta tratare de hacer una segunda parte con lo que piensa Shaoran. Y quien sabe.. A la mejor exista un rencuentro.. Bueno.. Eso sí e dejan sus comentarios.. n_n… hasta aquí la historia.. Me despido… matta ne!(a mi querida amiga kaname estoy progresando no? Tu que leíste mis historias cuando aún estaban en papel… espero te guste y dime si quieres que suba alguna de las que leíste) jijiji Atte.: Sakurita-chibi**


End file.
